


breath of her

by transfixme_quite



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter prefers when Gamora stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breath of her

Peter's favourite nights were when Gamora fell straight asleep. Most of the time, he'd wake up alone, which is why he treasured the nights he didn't. 

He woke up in the middle of the night to find his large hand resting gently on her rising and falling sternum. Gamora had such unusual skin: slightly tacky but in a good way, though slippery under sweat. 

He didn't dare look at the time. The oddest movements always awoke her, and she'd huff at him and leave. What he knew though, above almost anything else, was a kiss on her shoulder and his finger sliding gently side to side against her collarbone made her purr, and the corners of her lips turned up into the slightest smile. Peter was never happier in his life than in that moment, watching her as if she were the only thing that mattered in this crazy universe. 

He counted her among the many treasures he'd discovered in his life, but she was the only one he'd never let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of dig the dynamic where they are having fun with each other, but Peter has fallen way hard and Gamora is fighting it. :)


End file.
